


Confectionary Guests- Kiara/Cinnamon

by BloodSugarDaddy



Series: The Confectionary (Monster Brothel) [1]
Category: Monsters - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom, the confectionary, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Knotting, Large Cock, Oral Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSugarDaddy/pseuds/BloodSugarDaddy
Summary: A short, unedited blurb for a friends of her OC, Kiara, satisfying her sweet tooth at The Confectionary- a monster brothel with a sugary theme!





	Confectionary Guests- Kiara/Cinnamon

“Welcome to The Confectionary.”

The voice startled kiara out of her curious study of the rather adorably decorated foyer, and she looked with quick apology over to the tall, broad elf behind the counter. She’d been attracted from the building just from the outside- like a bakery decorated in soft pastels and cheerful aesthetics, as sweet as the ornate sign hanging above its big, glass double doors. It reminded her a little of the retro themed ice cream shops on Earth, and she was extremely pleased to find out it was just as cute inside as it had promised outside.

Just a theme, of course. The Confectionary was located in the heart of the Red District, and she had absolutely no illusions as to what the advertized flavors actually represented.

“Oh- Hi! Sorry.” She apologized instinctively, a little nervous even after the success of her first foray into the red city. It had been a lot of fun.. Left her numb and happily buzzing for days.. But she was looking for something a little more intimate this time. She wanted to see what else was on offer in Lady Ama’s territory, and this place just couldn’t be ignored. Besides that, it was one of the highest rated brothels in the entire place, and that was saying something considering the vastness of the variety throughout it.

“Welcome.” Said the elf again, and despite the fierceness of his sharp features and the telltale scars carving across hard muscle, she was grateful to find his expression was empathetic and calm. Why she still thought she’d be judged in this place..

“My name is Luca, I’m the manager here. Please come on up…can I get you something to drink while you look over the menu?” He offered as she came closer, accepting a place at the bar counter where she could look at all the cute, fancy cupcakes on display behind its glass.

“A smoothie? Something with fruit?”

“Certainly!” Luca asked for no name and she gave none, gratefully taking the fruit blended sweet drink he brought to her a few moments later, along with the laminated booklet for her to look through.

A catalogue of Companions…What a variety though!

No wonder their rankings were so high.

She sipped her drink, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she browsed what was offered. Her gaze slipped past the first few pages.. More attracted to how nice the graphic design was than anything else- right up until she turned the page and found an offer that made her heart race and cheeks warm.

“Oh, that one?” Asked Luca when he saw her hesitate, straw forgotten and held limply between her teeth, “A fine choice. Cinnamon is a gentleman in the streets and a monster in the sheets, as the saying goes.”

She chuckled automatically, even if she hadn’t actually heard or processed what he’d said, and only looked up again when she was presented with a Menu on a clipboard. This was interesting too.. A brief synopsis of what she was in for at the top, and a list of options going down one side of the page with muffin shaped boxes next to them, and a a Safe Word at the bottom.

“Just place an X in any of the options you would like to explore, and another at the bottom beside the Safe Word. No names of course, it’s just to ensure you’ve read everything.” Said Luca, leaning on the counter nearby as she took her time to review the possibilities…and he smiled when she blushed, “Don’t worry… all of them are chipped- the Breeding option is more about the roleplaying during the scene than anything, none of them can actually get you pregnant.”

“Oh okay- I was wondering.” She laughed, flustered, and quietly drew an X in the box.

She handed it back when she was finished, the Safe Word committed to memory even if she didn’t plan on using it (really, who ever PLANNED on using a safe word? It was just smart to have one.)

Luca took the clipboard, releasing the Menu from its grip to then roll it up and stick it into a hollow cylinder. Behind him was a row of vertical tubes, coming from the floor and disappearing into the ceiling somewhere, and he placed the cylinder in the tube marked ‘Cinnamon’, only for the air pressure to immediately Shwoop it away out of sight.

“Please, come this way.” He bade, and she finished her smoothie quickly before following him into the hallway feeding off one side of the foyer.

The hall was a long one, turning in a gradual loop to form a big circle around a central garden, which she got glimpses of in the big windows between each decorated bedroom door. She was a little nervous when they reached the door with the big paw print on it, and the small chalkboard had ‘Cinnamon’ scrawled across its surface. That nervousness only increased when Luca led her in through it, revealing a small secondary room inside furnished by a locker, a shower, soft pastel colored towels, sweet smelling soaps, floor length mirrors on the walls and a tub big enough to drown a bear in.

“When you’re ready, go through the second door there. It leads into his den. Do you remember your Safe Word?”

She did.

“Please have a good time! Aftercare is included in all services, so you’ll be well cared for.” He assured her… then he left, and she was alone in the prep room with her thoughts.

Breathing a heavy sigh to quell some of the excited butterflies doing dances in her stomach, Kiara quickly shed her clothes and folded them up to be placed safely in the locker. A quick shower just to freshen up, and a brief crisis as to whether she should walk into the den naked or with a robe on or a towel wrapped around her and she was finally ready to see what her chosen Companion had to offer.

Kiara opened the second door and stepped in, the space beyond much more open and quite large. Opposite of her, the windows stretched from corner to corner like the mouth of a cave to let the light of the sun drenched garden in to brighten the place, and the walls were styled with rough, wild sandstone that matched the astonishingly soft white sand covering the floor. A huge circular bed rested in the center- no headboard to speak of, with lush white pillows and an enormous fur blanket spread across it.

She approached it, stretching her arms as she went to loosen them up, and happily dropped herself onto the fur. The warmth of the sun played across her bare curves, and she was pleasantly surprised to find a skylight in the ceiling above- showing her a portal of green, leafy branches and puffy white clouds.

Something stirred, and she sat up quickly.. Just in time for Him to slither through a dark side hallway she hadn’t noticed before now.

He was big.. So much bigger than she’d thought he’d be, and her mouth watered at the idea of what he could do. The werewolf walked on his back legs, fluffy tail swishing at his heels and long, pointed ears perked up from a narrow muzzled face. His fur was thick and reddish brown, a darker stripe of chocolate black down his back and light cream coloring his throat and belly down to his crotch.

“Look who’s wandered into my den.” The wolf sneered as he padded closer, taking his time to circle the bed and observe her from all sides as he did. Hunting her. Stalking her, “What a sweet little bitch.. And knows her place too; naked and in my nest.”

Apparently satisfied with what he saw, Cinnamon bared his teeth and flattened his ears, his voice authoritative and rough when he gave her the commands that made her blush.

“What are you waiting for? Get on your hands and knees and present yourself to me properly!”

She bit her lip and did as she was told, rolling over so he back was to him, palms, knees and feet propping her up as they pressed into the forgiving blanket beneath. Kiara couldn’t see him now, and she yelped quietly when a big paw slapped her ass suddenly.

“That’s better..” He praised, and soothed away the sting with a swipe of his thick, hot tongue.

She moaned back, and shivered when he ran his claws up and down her back, hips, and thighs. He squeezed here and there, appraising the suppleness of her skin and the strength of her limbs, building the anticipation of what else he might do, “Yes… you’ll make a suitable bitch for my pups. Young and firm.. I can smell your interest, girl.”

His muzzle touched her thigh, the tickle of his fur a little distracting even with the heat of his breath on her skin.. But she quickly forgave it when his big paws pushed her cheeks up and apart to expose her to his scrutiny. Her blush deepened, and she cried out when his tongue invaded the folds of her sex, licking harshly across her clit and then sinking deep into her body. Her hips wiggled in his firm grasp, fingers curling in the blanket as the slick muscle worked its way deeper and deeper..much further than any other tongue had been, she was pretty sure, and she could hear his breathing growing ragged and wild, excited by the scent of her deepening state of lust.

That tongue was bigger than some dicks she’d taken in the past… she was almost sad when he pulled away, leaving her drenched and dripping and only consoled by the fact that he wasn’t done with her by a long shot.

The big wolf stepped up onto the bed behind her, shoving her front half down so her chest was crushed beneath, keeping a heavy paw centered on her shoulder blades to hold her right where he wanted her. Something big and hot pushed between her legs and she spread them accommodatingly, unable to resist glancing back at the damn near arm length cock rubbing up against her stomach. Pre dripped happily from its pointed tip, the unsheathed tool dragging back and forth between her folds slowly and working her up to a knife’s edge of desire. He bent down over her, mouth full of teeth right up against the side of her head and smothering her in the spicy scent from his fur as he finally pulled his hips back to change the angle of his movements.

The tapered tip pushed in and she was already feeling stretched.. Cinnamon’s cock was huge, and she groaned when he worked it in deeper. The first few inches were slow, ensuring he wouldn’t slip out, but that grace period ended quickly and she screamed when he suddenly rammed himself into her.

The cry tapered into a rattled moan as the wolf began to fuck her hard, getting deeper and deeper into her with every bone rattling slam. She twisted a hand beneath herself and pressed it to her stomach, feeling it bulge every time he entered… he was so far in her she couldn’t feel anything else, like he was fucking his way up into her ribs and turning her mind inside out in the process. She shuddered and came, her body clenching so tightly that it managed to slow him down- briefly- but he didn’t stop, and her legs were still shaking every time he drove in.

“Ah-…p…please..”

“Please what?” Cinnamon snarled back, gathering a pawful of her hair and yanking her head back so her face wasn’t lost in the blanket. The base of his cock was starting swell, stretching her even more around its girth every time it went in or popper out, until it was so large he could no longer sheathe himself inside her. The loss made her whine, and he snapped his teeth threateningly by her cheek, “Tell me you want a bellyful of my pups, bitch. Your body is mine now; tell me you want to breed me a pack of obedient little wolflings the rest of your life..”

“Yes…please… I want..” She was having trouble focusing on words when she was so distracted by how badly she wanted him, “Breed me.. Please breed me..”

“That’s better.”

He shoved her head back down, both paws on her back now and almost crushing with how hard they pressed and teeth holding the back of her neck without puncturing. He fucked her harder too, brutal thrusts that forced his knot in a little bit more each time until, finally, it entered with a pop and sharp stretch. She screamed again and kicked her feet, overwhelmed by his thick he was inside her and so far in that the tip had invaded her womb. Kiara didn’t know that until he started to cum though and none of it was escaping.. What felt like liters packing into her sex, bloating her stomach with every pump until she truly DID look pregnant. She came again too, robbed of her ability to even function against the enormous pressure of his cock and obscene amount of werewolf cum filling her so thoroughly.

Cinnamon removed his paws from her back but stayed where he was otherwise. Now she could breathe better, but he was tied in her and every time he gave a shallow thrust he poured a little more jizz inside and set her shuddering and groaning all over again.

She lost track of time, her body hot under his heavy fur and the constant sensation of thorough debasement.

Eventually, Cinnamon moved again. She winced and almost orgasmed on his cock again when he started to pull out, and at first she just got dragged a short ways back across the bed with him before he finally came free with a small torrent of cum to pour out after. She could feel her hole trying in vain to close but it felt like the ghost of that knot was still in her, pulling her wide.

Kiara thought they might be done, and was relieved when he pressed a paw to her hips and flipped her onto her back, her full stomach now far more comfortable that it wasn’t squeezed against the bed. Her head was still hanging off the edge, but she was too lost in the aftershocks to do anything about it, and lost track of the werewolf until he appeared standing right in her vision again.

His cock was by her face, dripping with his cum and hers that he then happily smeared across her cheek with his tip, and she obligingly opened her mouth to let it tease across her tongue.

“You’re not finished yet.” He told her firmly, and cut off her moan by thrusting up and into her pliant and willing mouth.

He let her swallow him down at her own pace at first, both of her hands lifting to stroke the huge shaft to make up for what she couldn’t yet get to. Her tongue swirled over the pointed crown and down the ridges along the underside that had just a moment ago been vibrating across her clit, lost in the taste of sex clinging to him. When he lost patience with waiting, he shoved himself in with the same force as the first time, filling her throat as he leaned over her, paws on her arms to keep them down flat against the blanket. She kicked her legs weakly when she started to run out of breath, and he backed up enough for her to suck in a quick lungful through her nose, then started to throat fuck her with quick, short rocks of his hips. Her mouth was stretched, lips right up against his knot, dizzy with his scent when his wandering tongue found a place to play between her legs too, and she jerked and spasmed against his insistent and unforgiving licks.

“Take a deep breath.” Cinnamon advised, the words registering only vaguely through the fog, but she managed to get a big enough gasp in right before he shoved his knot into her mouth.

Her jaws strained harshly, tongue pinned down flat and unable to even flex against the bulk occupying its space. Her throat bulged in a near outline of his heavy cock, and his tongue was working her clit hard, unrelenting even when her muffled, strangled cries vibrated into his base and her feet dug into the sheets. Kiara came when he did, another far too generous helping of cum pouring out of him while her nose was still nestled up against his cream colored fur. He filled up her stomach and then some, adding to the already impressive belly he’d given her… but popped his knot out of her mouth and backed up before he was even quite finished- preventing him from locking in her throat and also bathing her face and slack mouth in white.

Panting, cum bubbles her tongue, eyes glazed and body spent, Kiara went limp on the bed, and Cinnamon surveyed his work with a toothy grin.

The break he gave her was a short one.

Cinnamon took her again twice more, with her on her back, paws squeezing her breasts and him between her legs the first time, and back on her hands and knees for the second so he could help himself to her ass. She couldn’t even hold herself up that time, so he’d just bent her over a decorative rock piece near the window and helped himself until, finally, the werewolf had been satisfied enough for his knot to soften.

“Three knots in one day… what a champ.” He praised, licking his cum from Kiara’s chest and making her whine feebly whenever he deliberately swiped it over a sensitive nipple, “What a good little bitch.. I’ll be excited to have you back again next time too… In fact-”

He moved away for a moment, leaving her slumped over the pillows and with no interest whatsoever in figuring out what he was up to now. Fortunately, she didn’t have to wait long, as he very soon returned, and surprised her by shoving a short, girthy, knotted plug into her pussy. Her gasp was breathy, too tired to wiggle away as the unyielding toy slid into place, and stayed there when he let it go.

“Wouldn’t want you washing high quality Alpha cum out of you until we’re sure my pups take.” Said Cinnamon casually, flicking her clit with his thumb just to watch her wince.

–

He left that plug in her even through the Aftercare- which turned out to be taking a long, hot bath and being fed soft fruits by the garden window until her strength had returned enough for her to support herself and sort of walk again.

“Come see me again sometime.” The werewolf invited, pleasant now that they’d had their fun…but Kiara could still feel the heaviness of her stomach beneath her now quite tight shirt- the reminder of what he was capable of currently still held all inside by the plug hidden under her clothes. He smoothed a paw over her belly and down between her legs, pressing two digits up just enough to shift the dildo into her a bit harder, and she grabbed the fur of his chest with a delighted hiss, “Keep this in until you get back to your hotel… trust me, taking it out is almost as fun as putting it in. Shame I won’t be there to fill you back up.”

“I….okay…” She accepted submissively, keening and wiggling in his grip until he finally let her go and gave her a little shove towards the hallway door.

“The Confectionary was happy to serve you.”


End file.
